Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 8
Chapter 8: The Not-So-Dapper Gentlemen The plane landed in Sheremetyevo International Airport in Moscow. Rob Lucci and Hattori sat in the cargo hold, patiently awaiting the door to be opened. Lucci was a bit sluggish, as he had just been woken up by the descent. Lucci pulled out the walkie-talkie from his coat. "We've arrived.", Lucci said. "Good.", Braden said. "I've already informed the two double agents in the KGB. They should be waiting at the airport right now." The plane landed. "I need to make my escape before those people unloading the cargo hold notice me.", Lucci said to himself. A voice came over the speaker system. "Wir sind in Moskau, Sowjetunion angekommen. Genießen Sie Ihren Tag und vielen Dank für das Airberlin fliegen." Chapter 8: The Not-So-Dapper Gentlemen The plane had come to a stop. When the cargo hold was opened, Lucci used Razor to escape being seen. Lucci, following Braden's orders, ignored Wave's group and headed straight for two men in black suits. He found them sitting at the gate; one was watching a report on the newly-refinished NERV building on TV, the other was reading a magazine with Olivia Munn on the cover. Lucci approached the two men with caution. He sat down next to one of the men. He waited a moment before he spoke. "I take it you're Braden's contacts from the KGB?", Lucci asked. The man reading the magazine put it down. He was middle-aged; his hair was graying, and he wore thick bifocals. "You have us all wrong.", he said. "We're the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus." "Just ignore him.", the other man, a much younger man with a scar beneath his left eye, said. "I'm Eric Shawn." "I am Sir Jack Dapper.", the middle-aged man said. "Rob Lucci, American Anime Association.", Lucci said. "I assume Braden has already filled you in on the situation." "The fight in the catacombs.", Dapper asked. "Wave and Buggy. It's the KGB, not Medieval times." "One of their friends was frozen in ice.", Lucci said. "Wave said something about Esdeath. It seems that the Jaegers have had a falling-out." "Great.", Shawn said. "So now, not only are we going to be dealing with some crazy kids hunting down an ancient relic, but also the Jaegers. Just beautiful." "Ancient relic?", Lucci asked. "What are you talking about?" "You don't know?", Dapper asked. "Look who's in Medieval times now. The KGB interrogated the woman that leads Night Raid — the one called Najenda — and she said they mentioned something called the 'Holy Grail'." "So we looked into it.", Shawn said. "Turns out it's some urban legend in the Empire that may or may not even be true." "They're risking their lives for a relic that may not even exist?", Lucci asked. "Appears so.", Shawn said. "Don't you think this is information Braden would like to know?", Lucci asked. ""Need-to-know" basis.", Dapper said. "He'll know about it before shit hits the fan." "So what, just wait until they show up again and notify Braden when they do?!", Lucci asked. "That won't be happening again.", Dapper said. "Braden's organizing a team to take down Wave's group." "Why?", Lucci asked. "He heard about your fight in Stuttgart...", Shawn said, "...and he's not too happy." "He's probably worried about the blowback.", Lucci said. "Creating a new team would just allow him to shift the blame." "So far, we're the only two people on the team.", Shawn said. "Finding people that are willing to fight one of the Jaegers is hard." "He's no Jaeger.", a female voice said behind them. Lucci, Dapper, and Shawn turned to see Esdeath sitting behind them. "Where the hell did you come from?!", Shawn asked. "I rode here on my dragon.", Esdeath said. "This is what you get for talking about classified information in public." "Why are you here?", Dapper asked. "Wave's group was responsible for killing the man that I love.", Esdeath said. "I don't care how many people I have to kill, as long as Tatsumi's killer is one of them." "Then why don't you join us?", Shawn asked. "I will never work for that control freak.", Esdeath said. "Besides, they're right there." Esdeath pointed to the gate. Lucci, Dapper, and Shawn turned to see Wave, Buggy, Kirei Kotomine (still carrying Roman Artillery: Pumpkin), Gilgamesh (with a metallic left arm), and the still-frozen Kuro. Kirei Kotomine screamed. "What are the admins and Esdeath doing here?!", he shouted. To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Rapids' Stuff Category:Moderate